leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS034
And Mewtwo Too?! (Japanese: VS ミュウツー﻿（前編） VS Mewtwo (Part 1)) is the 34th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot An explosion occurs in a Team Rocket laboratory and escapes, but all of it was simply a flashback of events in Blaine's nightmare. Feeling pain in his right arm, the scientist looks towards Cerulean City's northwestern sector, before continuing on his way on 's back. At the Pokémon Center, is informed by of a "beast" that had attacked the northwest sector of Cerulean City, before disappearing into Cerulean Cave. Despite Bill's warning to stay away, Red admits to himself he had already reached that city. Entering the desolate sector, Red walks around while muttering the beast's description to himself, noticing that the nearby trees weren't crushed or burned, but rather twisted. Reaching the opening of Cerulean Cave, Red is startled to see that all of his Pokémon are in states of unease, until a sudden tornado catches them all. Through quick thinking, Red manages to have all his Pokémon hold onto each other, but his Aero is unable to fly away with everyone against the tornado's power. With his Poké Balls blown away, Red is unable to withdraw the Pokémon and they soon blow away as well, but Red is quickly handed new Poké Balls from a mysterious person. As he recaptures all his Pokémon, the mysterious person reveals himself to be Blaine, who had rescued Red on his Rapidash. Blaine declares his purpose: to defeat the monster of Cerulean City creating the impregnable tornado, and to prove his point, he has Rapidash use , which is bounced back by the tornado. Explaining that the tornado appears to be a powerful that swirls outward in order to repel any attack thrown at it, Blaine reveals the beast as Mewtwo. As Mewtwo disappears to attack the pair from behind, Blaine uncovers his mutated arm and tracks it. To Red's horror, Blaine delves into Mewtwo's history: due to an insufficient amount of cells from to form a new creature, Blaine was forced to inject cells from his own arm to complete Mewtwo. In the process, however, some of Mewtwo's cells found their way into Blaine, thus mutating his arm, which over time will spread through his body and eventually kill him. At the same time, the shared cells also allow Blaine to track Mewtwo down, marking him as the only one who could deal with Mewtwo. Declaring his fearless resolve in spite of Team Rocket hunting him down, Blaine has Rapidash trap Red in a fireball wall for his safety, before charging into the tornado on Rapidash amidst Red's protest. Major events * goes to the Cerulean Cave after hearing about the "Cerulean monster". * Red meets up with Blaine, who is fighting . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * Blaine * (dream and flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * (Blaine's) * (Blaine's; flashback) * ( ) Trivia * The VIZ Media title for this round is from the phrase "And you too?!". Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |pt_br= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 34 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS034 fr:Chapitre 34 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA034 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第34話 zh:PS034